Closer to Home
by uselessfork
Summary: Various oneshots and/or requests based around either a prompt or pairing. Mostly KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina, KakaRin, ShikaTema, and KakaYama, or Team 7 centric. Contains several lemons, and some angst-based ficlets. To request a oneshot, PM me or message me through tumblr. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. SasuSaku Post-war

**Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**Theme/prompt: Unprompted. A short oneshot about life after the war, and the ways in which several pairings cope.**

* * *

When the war finally ended, and the four of us dragged ourselves, bloody and beaten, from Madara's ashes, the sky began to cry. Rain fell in sheets, and mixed into my tears, and Naruto's tears, and Kakashi's tears... and Sasuke's tears. I took his hand, then, and he let me. He held mine just as tightly as I held his; we clung to each other by our fingertips.

It was weeks before we could finally go home, after the battlefield had been cleaned up. We didn't talk much in those weeks - we didn't need to. I would cry a lot, or find myself shaking in the middle of the night. He would go for long walks by himself, and I'd find him hours later, sitting beside some tree or rock or river, staring at nothing. We held onto each other every time.

When we did get back to Konoha, Naruto and Hinata moved in together straight away, as did Sasuke and I. Where they were joyful and talkative, spending their days in the forest, in the sunshine, we were quiet and fragile. Once, Naruto invited us out for dinner with him and Hinata; I think he was worried that we'd been spending too much time training together and ignoring our friends. He was probably right.

We honestly planned to go with them. I wore a new dress, and Sasuke waited for me by the door. It was as he locked it behind us that I broke down. It happened a lot, in those early days after the war. Sometimes, the images would hit me again, and Sasuke would take me home, wherever we were, and sit with me. He never said a word. This time was no different. He held me up with one arm and unlocked our house again, and took me back inside. That night we made love twice, once the crying had stopped.

I wondered though, the next day, when I saw Naruto and Hinata in the grocery store, whether what they had was better - happier, cleaner. He held her hand as they shopped, and she beamed as if he was the sun himself. I remembered the nights where Sasuke's nightmares had kept as both awake for hours as he gritted his teeth and cried his brother's name, and the mornings where he'd found me sitting on the shower floor, the water long since run cold.

I felt as if it should be easier for us - how did Naruto and Hinata come away from that war as full of happiness as they were? Why weren't we like that? Was there something wrong with us? The thoughts whirled round my mind mercilessly.

Then I remembered the soft look Sasuke had given me that morning; they way he'd cut my hair so carefully after we arrived home; the flowers he'd left, without a word, on the kitchen table. I remembered the way he made my skin shiver in the night when he made love to me, and his hand in mine the day the war had ended.

Maybe we weren't perfect together. We both had too many memories to just bounce back like Naruto and Hinata. Maybe some days would be harder than others. But if Naruto was Hinata's sun, I knew Sasuke was my moon and stars. I'd always preferred the night sky anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: ShikaTema**

**Prompt/theme: Requested under the prompt 'first time seeing each other with their hair out'.**

* * *

On the morning that he was meant to meet the Suna representatives at the mission gate, Shikamaru left the Nara household in the biggest rush of his life. Not only had his mother chosen _that morning_ to demand that he pay a visit to the Yamanakas on his way out, Ino had spent a decent twelve minutes scolding him for missing team practice the previous day. As a result, his hair was out, his jounin vest unzipped, and his eyebrows set in an exasperated scowl.

As he strode up the final stretch of road towards the mission gate, he also couldn't help but suppress a tiny pang of hope. It was a completely troublesome feeling, he'd decided long ago, these butterflies in his stomach. Always, it was his job to greet the Suna representatives, and always, without fail, without meaning to, he would think of _her_, and suddenly he'd find himself hoping against hope that she would show up as a representative again.

Shikamaru pulled to a halt just outside the gates, gave a polite nod to the bleary-eyed desk chuunin, and lit up a cigarette to calm his nerves while he waited. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the quiet, still morning, and the sun's brave attempt to warm the air around him. He didn't have to wait long.

"Those things will kill you, you know."

Before he could react, the newly lit cigarette was plucked from Shikamaru's lips. His eyes snapped open, a smile spreading across his face before he could help himself.

"That's my cigarette, woman." he murmured. The woman in front of him merely smirked in reply, dropped the cigarette to the floor, and crushed it beneath her shoe. Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off her.

In the six months since he'd last seen her, her face had lost some of its post-war terseness; her eyes were free of the fear which had plagued them for weeks, and her lips were no longer chapped and bitten, as they had been during those stressful days. Most startling, however, was the way she was wearing her hair. Let out from the constraints of her usual ponytails, it fell in waves past her shoulders, framing her face and making her look somehow softer. She looked beautiful, though he wouldn't say it and risk her teasing him to no end.

As she caught the direction of his gaze, she grinned.

"We match." she pointed out, with a glance at his own unrestrained her. "You look like more of a girl than me today, Nara." she teased.

Just like that, the ice was broken. Shikamaru grinned as she drew him into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in response. They drew apart quickly, allowing Shika to greet the other Suna representatives, and fell back into their roles as jounin of their respective villages. That was always the way it had to be, Shikamaru knew - for the first few hours, they couldn't afford to drop their professionalism.

But later, later when he took her out for dinner, and they made their way back to his house, then they would have a proper greeting. Then he could run his hands through her hair, and kiss her healed lips, and grin like an idiot all night if he wanted to. And he knew, as he took in her amused glance, that she was thinking the same thing.


	3. Closer to Home

**Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

**Prompt/theme: Unprompted, based on my headcanon that they would both pretend they had no feelings for the other.**

* * *

"What about that one over there? He looks... nice?" Kakashi grimaced at Sakura's impressively raised eyebrow.

"You're really terrible at this, Kakashi-sensei!" She exclaimed, laughing despite herself. "Let me try this time."

She scanned the crowded street, chewing her lip thoughtfully as she scanned the faces of a group of girls who were gathered around a dango stall further down from where Kakashi and Sakura sat.

"What about the girl in the blue dress?" She asked, nudging him to focus his attention on the girl. "She's really pretty!"

Kakashi shrugged indifferently, earning an mock-annoyed huff from Sakura.

"I told you, Sakura, you won't be able to guess my type." He replied. "Looks aren't everything to me. I like strong women."

Sakura's eyes widened as she reconsidered her options.

"Oh, so you are probably only interested in kunoichi, right?" She asked, focussing now on the only female jounin who she could think of off the top of her head. "What about... Anko!"

Kakashi laughed, a light, genuine chuckle which sent a warm flush through Sakura.

"Anko's a little too scary for me." He explained, choking back another laugh at her expression. "Besides, it's my turn again."

This time, he fixed his one-eyed gaze on her, intent on returning the favour.

"What about Naruto?" He asked casually. "He's always asking you out on dates."

The expression on Sakura's face sent him into another bout of laughter.

"Not interested then, huh." He remarked with a smile. "Enlighten me, then. What's your type?"

To his surprise, Sakura blushed and averted her eyes.

"I'm bored of this game, Kakashi-sensei." She forced a laugh. "Why don't we get back to the training fields?

Kakashi wasn't about to let her off that easily.

"So you _do_ like someone!"

"I never said that!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, scanning hers for any hints as to who her crush might be. She stared back at him defiantly, her jade eyes so wide and feminine that for a moment, he forgot himself.

"You have really pretty eyes." He remarked without thinking. Her cheeks flamed in a fierce blush. Suddenly, she snapped her gaze away.

"Uh I, I just remembered I have to go!" She spoke hurriedly, jumping up from the bench and backing away. "Bye!"

She turned and began to stride swiftly away, simultaneously angry with him for making such a casual remark, and bursting with a quiet happiness that he had said something so sweet to her. _Damn that man,_ she thought to herself.

"Wait, Sakura!" Kakashi called behind her, rising to his feet as well to chase after her. He caught up to her and laid a hand on her forearm, pulling her round to face him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, entirely confused.

She scrutinized him with her gaze. He actually appeared to be completely oblivious to what he'd done to fluster her. She sighed, relinquishing her frustration to give him a small smile.

"If you want to know my type," She replied, steeling her nerves. "Maybe you should look a little closer to home."


	4. SasuSaku AU

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Prompt/theme: Requested under the prompt 'getting into a taxi already occupied'.**

* * *

"Bye, Ino!" Sakura called, a drunk tremor entering her voice as she collapsed into the cab in a fit of giggles. She hurriedly gave the driver her address, and settled back in her seat. For some reason, the cab took a moment to pull away; the driver seemed to be slightly amused by something.

It was only when the momentum of the car pulling away from the curb caused her to fall slightly to the side, that Sakura realised the cab was already occupied. In the dark setting, her eyes hadn't had time to adjust and make out the, though still fairly hidden in shadow, clearly good looking man by the other door. She gave a tiny gasp of surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologised quickly. A soft chuckle came from the other side of the cab.

"I'm not in a rush anyway." he replied quietly. Sakura noted with some surprise that he sounded younger than she'd imagined - not that she could really see the man in the dim lighting. Her jade eyes could vaguely make out his high cheekbones and dark hair, though she'd imagined him to be in his late twenties. His was the voice of a younger man, closer to her own age. Despite herself, she realised she was blushing, a mix of embarrassment and curiosity lighting up her cheeks.

"I'm Sakura." she introduced herself, holding on to the arm rest as a wave of drunken dizziness swept through her. The man was silent for a moment, and Sakura bit her lip nervously.

"Sasuke." he replied finally. Sakura smiled in the darkness.

"Sorry again about taking your cab." she murmured.

"Like I said, it's fine." Sakura swore she could hear the hint of a smile in his voice. "Are you going to be able to get inside okay, Sakura?"

With some surprise, Sakura realised that the cab had pulled to a halt outside her apartment building.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, pushing the door open. She quickly dug into her wallet for some money and handed it to the taxi driver. "Thank you."

As she climbed out on to the curb, she chanced a glance back into the taxi at the dark haired man. Suddenly at a loss for words, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I hope no one else jumps in your cab."

For a moment, there was silence. Then: a soft laugh.

"It wasn't so bad." he murmured.

As the cab pulled away, the ghost of a smile lit Sakura's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: NaruHina, a touch of KakaSaku, NOT NaruSaku**

**Prompt/theme: Sakura agrees to a date to shut Naruto up, and he soon realises that she isn't the girl he really wants.**

* * *

"Well then maybe we could go on a date? Sakura-chan! I'll pay and everything!" Naruto bounced along next to Sakura as they made their way back through the village from the mission gate. Behind them, Sai and Kakashi rolled their eyes. It was incredible that Naruto had never stopped asking Sakura out, even after all these years. Kakashi waited for the inevitable backhand and rejection which Sakura was sure to give him in 3, 2, 1... Except that this time, she didn't.

"Yeah, okay." Sakura replied coolly, pulling her short pink hair up into a bun as she walked.

"What? No fair, Sakura-chan, I said I'd p-" Naruto stopped walking in shock as her words sunk in. "Wait, what?" He asked, running to catch back up to her.

"I said 'okay', I'll go on a date with you." Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, Naruto, you ought to listen more closely."

"A date! Yes!" Naruto crowed, grinning. "Let's go right now, Sakura-chan!"

Still grinning, he grabbed her hand and raced off down the street, pulling her behind him.

"Well, that was unexpected." Commented Sai, chewing his lip thoughtfully. He really didn't understand his friends sometimes.

"Hmm." Kakashi agreed, forcing his voice to portray bored indifference. There was no way he was going to be jealous of the blonde jinchuuriki, he reminded himself.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto were just sitting down to eat at Ichiraku Ramen. _Trust Naruto to take me to get Ramen on a date,_ Sakura grumbled internally. Switching her focus back to Naruto and his ramblings, she suddenly realised that he had fallen silent. She blinked rapidly to clear her head.

"Sorry, Naruto, what were you saying?" She asked, feeling slightly guilty. He laughed, though she could detect a hint of regret in his eyes.

"I asked you who you were trying to make jealous by coming here." He repeated, his eyes scanning hers. Despite herself, she blushed, which only made Naruto laugh again.

"That obvious, huh?" She murmured mostly to herself.

"I've been asking you on dates for years, Sakura-chan." He reminded her. "I don't see why you'd randomly say yes right now, unless it was to make someone jealous. Was it... Sai?" He teased, earning a smack on the arm from her.

"No! No, it wasn't Sai. God, you're so nosy Naruto." His brow crinkled in consternation.

"But there was no one else around when I asked you, except for Kakashi-sensei of course but as if-" He froze at her pained expression.

"Oh." His eyes widened. Sakura winced, bracing herself for the teasing which was sure to come. Thankfully, she was saved by the appearance of the only other kunoichi who could capture Naruto's attention for more than 5 seconds.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered, falling back into the old habit which had plagued her speech patterns for years.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto grinned, distracted from his discussion of Sakura's love life by the sight of his white-eyed friend. His grin was infectious. Hinata gave a tiny smile. The sight of the two of them there, however, had made her heart clench a little.

"Are you two on a date?" She asked casually. Naruto laughed quickly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Sakura merely glanced down at her ramen, suddenly finding the bowl the most interesting thing in the world. Neither wanted to admit that it almost had been a date.

Their silence was enough of an answer for Hinata. With a forced smile, she began to back away, accidentally banging her hip on one of the stools as she stepped backwards.

"A-anyway, I should go home now so..." Her speedy exit didn't fully hide the tiny hitch in her voice.

In the silence after she left, Naruto turned to Sakura, confused.

"What was that all about?" He asked in bewilderment. Sakura stared at him.

"You really have no idea, do you Naruto?" She sighed, pulling several coins from her purse.

"Hinata's always had the biggest crush on you, baka. She's probably upset because she thought we were on a date!" She placed the coins on the restaurant counter and turned to leave.

"You should go after her, you know." She glanced at Naruto, who's eyes were wide with surprise. He held her gaze for a moment, then nodded quickly.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" He called over his shoulder as he left.

Naruto raced after Hinata as he saw her turn a corner up ahead.

"Hinata!" He called as he turned the corner and caught up to her. She turned around in surprise, cheeks flaming red. He flashed her a smile.

Without any warning, Hinata fell to the ground in a faint. His smile turned to an expression of alarm as he caught her, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Hinata, hey, Hinata!" He called again and again, until she slowly began to regain consciousness. Her eyelids fluttered open and she took in his anxious expression, and her own position in his arms.

"Oh! Naruto-kun!" she gasped, her eyes filling with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I'll just stand up and..." She trailed off at his warm laugh.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Hinata. How about I walk you home? We could stop and see a movie on the way."

This time, Hinata's smile was a little brighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing: ShikaTema**

**Prompt/theme: Request was merely for 'shikatema'. Themes of sexual tension.**

* * *

"This game is impossible."

"Women are impossible."

"_You're_ impossible!" Temari exclaimed, fixing Shikamaru with a stony glare. "I don't even want to play shoji, you know. Let's go train."

Shikamaru sighed, scanning the face of the Sand girl. She stared back at him resolutely, clearly bored with their game. As his eyes met hers, he felt a familiar jolt in his stomach. It was frustrating, but he could no longer pretend he didn't have... well, feelings for her.

This woman. He blamed her entirely.

And it was her last day in Konoha. And he wanted to say something to her, not to tell her how he felt exactly, but just to _say_ something. And - and - and women were just impossible, dammit.

"Shika, are you listening to a damn word I'm saying?"

He was pulled from his thoughts with a jolt of surprise, to find the blonde kunoichi glaring at him fiercely.

"Not really." He admitted sheepishly, finding himself distracted once again by her lips. Light pink, perfectly curved lips which occasionally found a reason to smile th- Oh god she was yelling at him again.

"You're not listening to me at all, I might as well just go back to Suna a day early!" She stuck out her tongue for good measure, standing up and striding away from where he sat behind the shoji board.

"Wait." He called after her seriously, relieved when she paused and turned around. "I wasn't ignoring you."

"It sure seemed like it."  
"Well, I wasn't."

There was a momentary pause as Temari considered him, sitting cross legged on the floor. With a sigh she walked back over to him, seating herself as well.

"I'm going back to Suna in the morning." She murmured, uncharacteristically subdued for once. Shikamaru frowned.

"I know." He replied. "It's all I've been-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, though Temari could imagine how it was going to end. He didn't get to finish his sentence, because she curled her hand into a fist around his collar, and pulled him to her, pressing his lips to hers.

For a moment, Shika didn't respond, clearly in shock, the idiot. He recovered in record time, however, biting her lip gently before flicking his tongue into her mouth to stroke hers.

The kiss became heated, fast. Perhaps it was the threat of Temari's imminent departure which caused them to kiss each other so frantically, so hungrily; perhaps it was the years they'd spent ignoring their feelings. In that moment, it didn't matter to either of them.

They tangled their hands in one another's hair, torsos pressed together as they fell back onto the ground in a passionate embrace. Both were in need of oxygen, and neither of them cared.

It may have been five minutes or an hour later that they broke apart, lips red and swollen, hair mussed and breathing heavy. Shikamaru was the first to break the silence.

"Bloody woman." He muttered fondly, stroking his thumb over her cheek in a rare show of gentleness.

"Idiot boy." Temari replied, rolling her eyes.

It wasn't exactly "I love you", but in all honesty, it was pretty close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing: KakaSaku**

**Prompt/theme: Prompt was 'headcanon', so I based this oneshot on my own headcanon that Sakura and Kakashi established a weekly meet up during the time skip.**

* * *

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chaaaaaan." Naruto let a plaintive note enter his voice as he trailed behind her through the bustling streets, filled with civilians and shinobi alike rushing to get out of the snow. Sakura closed her eyes momentarily for patience and readjusted her scarf.

"Yes, Naruto?" she asked eventually.

"Why can't we go on a date right now?" The blonde mock-pouted.

"I already told you." she replied, a hint of fondness entering her expression as he burst into her peripheral vision, finally finding a break in the crowd to walk beside her. "Wednesday nights are when Kakashi-sensei and I work on sealing and genjutsu theory." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome to come along, you know, if you want to help us get through the textbooks." she added, knowing full well he would refuse. Just as she'd thought, he hastily made an excuse (something about finding Hinata?) and ran off, leaving her to make her way to Kakashi's alone.

He answered the door on the first knock, glancing around outside quickly. She rolled her eyes, pushing him aside to let her in.

"No one knows." she reassured him, smiling as he closed the door and helped her out of her jacket. "Everyone thinks we're working on genjutsu theory - I highly doubt they're interested enough to ask."

Kakashi nodded, the hint of a smile entering his visible eye.

"Did you get it?" he asked conspiratorially. Sakura grinned.

"Yep." she pulled the object out of her weapons pouch, holding it up for him to see. Kakashi all but pounced.

"This is supposed to be the best one yet." he crowed happily. Sakura allowed him to lead her over to the couch, pushing her down onto the pile of blankets while he fiddled with the DVD player.

"What are we going to watch when we've gotten through all the Icha Icha movies?" she asked, pulling a blanket around her. Kakashi pressed play and moved over to the couch, settling so that she was leaning against him, warm in the circle of his arms. She felt him shrug.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." he replied. "After all, there's no end to the amount of genjutsu theory we could claim to be learning."

Sakura smiled happily, snuggling closer to her lover. She _loved_ movie night Wednesdays.


	8. KakaRin Lemon

**Pairing: KakaRin (Kakashi x Rin)**

**Prompt: "KakaRin lemon." **

**Graphic sex scene, please read at your own discretion! **

* * *

"Honestly Rin, it doesn't hurt that much." Kakashi protested for the umpteenth time, trying (and failing) to hide another wince of pain. He tried to sit up despite the aching pain in his ribs. Rin pushed him back down to the ground with a weary sigh, her usually gentle eyes focussed firmly on the darkening bruise on his ribcage. She knelt beside him where he lay bare-chested on the forest floor, both of them hidden in the leafy foliage of the forest's undergrowth. Though the mission was over and the pair was close to home, they both knew the dangers of performing medical ninjutsu right out in the open.

"Stay still please, Kakashi." Rin scolded gently, pushing him back to the ground once more. "Don't make me hold you down."

Perhaps he was slightly delirious from the pain, or perhaps he was just stupidly underestimating Rin's ability to get her own way, especially when it came to his safety. Either way, Kakashi was not thinking logically as he struggled to sit up once more, ignoring her frustrated protests.

"Kakashi!" She muttered, swinging her leg over him to straddle his hips. "I literally have to sit on you just to keep you still!"

For some reason, Kakashi fell silent, assenting to her firm push against his shoulders as he lay back against the ground. Rin rolled her eyes at his stubbornness before getting back to work on his chest. The air around the pair hummed as the warm green light of her chakra spread from her fingers to the swollen bruise on his ribs, surrounding the wound. Despite himself, Kakashi gave a tiny sigh of relief as he felt her medical chakra begin to alleviate the pain. However, as one problem began to fade, another made itself known to him.

"Done!" Rin grinned several minutes later, admiring her own handiwork. Kakashi forced himself to laugh, desperate for her to get off his hips before she noticed the sudden hardness in his pants.

"Um... Kakashi," Rin murmured, blushing. _Fuck. Too late._ He groaned inwardly and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He muttered, mentally cursing himself. Rin still didn't move from his hips. Surprised, he opened his eyes to find her staring at him, lips slightly parted in surprise as she took in his conflicted expression.

"It's okay." She murmured, lowering her eyelids shyly. "I- I don't mind. I mean, it's not that I've never..." She trailed off. Kakashi groaned softly in frustration.

"Rin." He muttered through gritted teeth. "It's really hard to... Concentrate with you like that. It feels-"

He was cut off suddenly as she leaned down, catching his lips against hers in a soft kiss. After a moment of hesitation he pulled her closer, flicking his tongue over her teeth and into her mouth. His hands trailed up her waist to rest either side of her breasts. She gave a soft moan into his mouth. The sound sent a shiver up his spine, and he felt his cock grow even harder in response.

He rolled them over so that he was on top of her, knees either side of her hips, and raised himself off the ground onto his hands. He stared down at her, her hair splayed out around her on the grass, cheeks flushed and chest rising and falling quickly in time with her breathing. No longer exercising restraint, Kakashi leant down to kiss her neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin above her collarbone. She gave a gasp of pleasure as his tongue flicked over her. He began to move his mouth lower until he felt his lips brush against the top of her shirt. He moved to pull her shirt over her head, but she beat him to it, tugging the fabric up deftly and tossing it to the ground somewhere to her side. He groaned hungrily as he took in her small waist, rounded breasts and pink nipples. His groan sent a strange tingle through her, ending between her legs where she could feel a wetness growing.

"Kakashi..." She moaned, her voice heavy with need.

"I know." He murmured in return, moving his mouth down to take in one of her nipples. She gave a shocked gasp as he flicked his tongue over the hardening bud, sucking hard against her. As he sucked and grazed her nipple with his teeth, eliciting breathy moans from her, she felt his hands travel down to lift the fabric of her skirt. He pulled down her underwear deftly, throwing it to the side as well. His mouth left her nipple and he moved down her body to push her legs apart, her skirt hiked up around her waist. He knelt between her spread legs.

With a pleasure gasp, she felt him push a finger inside her, sending sparks up through her whole body.

"Oh, God." She moaned, closing her eyes.

Kakashi removed his finger, only to push back in again with two, forcing a cry from Rin's lips. At the sound of her cry, Kakashi let out a strangled moan. He quickly pulled away from her and removed his own pants. With her eyes still closed, Rin felt something hard and hot press against her opening. With a hoarse gasp, Kakashi pushed himself inside her tight, wet hole, sheathing himself to the hilt. Rin gritted her teeth as waves of pain and pressure washed over her, drowning out all other feeling.

"Please, Kakashi, I need!" She cried, not sure what she needed but aware that a desperate yearning was building between her legs. Kakashi forced himself to move slowly as he began to thrust in and out of her, holding onto her waist for purchase. With each thrust, Rin moaned, sending him perilously close to the brink of his orgasm. As his thrusts grew harder and fast, her moans growing louder, Kakashi slipped his finger into her wet slit to rub against her clit, revelling in the screams which the contact brought. He rubbed her in time with his thrusts, bringing her close to her own orgasm.

With a cry, the pair came at once, each clutching onto each other as they rode the waves of the collective orgasm. Rin sobbed as the pleasure hit her over and over, Kakashi gasping above her.

When they finally collapsed, spent, on the ground, Kakashi made a vow to himself: never again would he argue with Rin about an injury.


	9. Meeting as Equals

**Pairing: SakuIno as a BroTP I suppose? Could also be construed as a romantic pairing, though I didn't originally write it that way.**

**Prompt/theme: Requested under the prompt "Sakura and Ino meeting as equals".**

* * *

The pink haired kunoichi faced her opponent without fear or hesitation. The missing nin had threatened her village, and she was either going to kill him for it or die trying. She watched with disgust as he spat on the ground between them, the saliva hitting the dust ten metres away. In response, she raised a pink brow, eyes giving away nothing.

"Now, that was just rude." she commented coolly. The nin glared at her angrily, his chest rising and falling quickly in his rage.

Reinforcements would arrive soon, Sakura was sure. All she had to do was keep him occupied until they did - and inflict as much damage upon him as she could.

Without warning, the nin sprang forward, flicking through the hand signs for a shadow shuriken technique in a blur. Sakura easily dodged the barrage, flipping herself backwards to escape the flying pieces of metal. As she landed, she countered his move with a blow of her own, slamming a chakra-enhanced fist into the earth to create a crater in the ground, the shock of the blow reaching the nin from fifteen metres away. The shinobi quickly regained his footing, though Sakura noticed with some satisfaction that she'd done some damage to his leg. He didn't give her long to appreciate her own handiwork, however, before he was upon her again, this time seemingly realising that trying to hit her from a distance wasn't going to work.

Unfortunately for the missing nin, Sakura was also a medic nin, and a damn good one at that. When he came at her with a slicing jab of his kunai, dragging the blade across her upper arm viciously, she used his own momentum against him and slammed a palmful of incisive medical chakra into his stomach. His eyes widened in pain; he stumbled back quickly, moving away before she could cut his insides enough to inflict serious damage. Sakura, too, could feel the effects of his slash across her arm. She didn't allow any pain to cross her face, but absently sent some medical chakra into the cut on her arm, allowing it to begin to heal.

A small cough snapped her attention to a presence behind her. The blonde kunoichi was glaring fiercely at the missing nin, medical chakra already gathering in her hands.

"Ino." Sakura let out a relieved sigh as the girl pressed her hand to Sakura's arm, healing the muscle and tissue much more quickly than Sakura could have done for herself.

"Thanks." she smiled fondly at the blonde. Ino gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before falling into a defensive position beside Sakura, her eyes locked fiercely on the missing nin.

"I don't like it when people hurt my friends." Ino called out to the man, voice like a razor. "And Sakura here has quite the temper, you'll find." Sakura bared her teeth in a grin at the man. Unfortunately, the idiot took one look at the two petite girls before him, and _laughed_.

"Oh, I'm terrified." he mocked. Sakura and Ino remained silent, a shared glance between them enough to convey their plan.

"Let's kill him." Ino commented bluntly, her elbow brushing against Sakura's.

"Dango after?"

"Of course."


End file.
